The need for reliable communication networks to deliver data services such as voice over internet protocol (VoIP), video, internet web data, email, file sharing, stereo over IP, and other such services is increasing. In response to these demands, the communication infrastructure is expanding to include many types of communication networks beyond the public switched telephone network. A power line communication system is an example of a communication network in the increasing infrastructure.
Power line communication systems use portions of the power system infrastructure to create a communication network. Well-established power distribution systems exist throughout most of the United States, and other countries, for providing power to customers via power lines. With some modification, the infrastructure of the existing power distribution systems can provide data communication in addition to power delivery, thereby forming a power line communication system. Specifically, existing power lines that already have been run to and through many homes, buildings and offices, can be used to carry data signals to and from the homes, buildings, and offices. These data signals are communicated on and off the power lines at various points in the power line communication system, such as, for example, in or near homes, offices, Internet service providers, and the like.
Some commercial and residential developments are serviced by portions of the power distribution system that is underground. An underground residential distribution (URD) power line typically couples to an above overhead power lines at a riser pole. The URD power line extends underground from distribution transformer to distribution transformer, which deliver power to customer premises. Accordingly, there is a need for a reliable URD power line communication system that permits control and manage its network elements. Some embodiments of the present invention may provide these and other advantages.